This invention relates generally to improvised explosive devices (IEDs), and more specifically, to methods and systems for locating actuation devices for IEDs.
The rise in terrorism related casualties can be attributed, at least in part, to the rise in the use of IEDs by terrorists. For example, terrorists have used IEDs that consist of mortar and artillery projectiles that have been reconfigured as explosive devices.
These IEDs are typically planted at the roadside and then remotely detonated by the terrorist enemy. A high percentage of these IEDs are wireless and many remote detonation devices for such IEDs are fabricated utilizing low technology components that can be easily purchased from a basic electronics store. The electronics utilized to fabricate these detonation devices include wireless components that are used in garage door openers, door bells, automobile key FOB entry systems, cell phones, etc.
There is a need to not only prevent simple improvised explosive devices from killing or injuring soldiers and civilians but also to detect the locations of persons who are actuating these IEDs.